1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a trimming circuit and a semiconductor system including the same, and more particularly, to a trimming circuit configured for generating a trimming code for setting a voltage.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor system includes a semiconductor device for storing data. The semiconductor system also includes a trimming circuit for generating a trimming code to set a voltage used within the semiconductor device.
The semiconductor device generates voltages having various levels according to the trimming code. The generated voltages are used in various operations, such as a program operation, a read operation, and an erase operation.
While operating in a test mode, the trimming code is generated by the trimming circuit. Ideally, different semiconductor systems generate the same voltage with the same trimming code. However, it is difficult to generate the same voltage with the same trimming code due to electrical differences between the semiconductor systems.